Neptune's First Christmas
by Cogi
Summary: What happens when the amnesiac Neptune has to experience Christmas for the first time after the end of Re;Birth 1? Lets find out. [Was meant to be a little under 1500 words, and I went over that still.]


For those of you waiting for Underling of Underling chapter two, it's in the works, this just took a bit of a priority with Christmas so close and a deadline. Merry Christmas everyone.

-

"Hey Iffy, whats Christmas?" Neptune suddenly asked, laying on her front, kicking her feet in the air, laying on a sofa in the Basilicom as Iffy typed away at her phone. She didn't stop her efforts as she offhandedly comments, "It's the day you get off, Nep, we know." But to her surprise Neptune responded, "Whoa, I get Christmas off?! So cool!" That reaction was far from what IF expected from the girl which got her to stop typing away on her phone at looked at Neptune, "Wait, you were serious?" She tried to confirm.

The two of them were at Compa's mercy and it was the middle of winter, Compa was currently brewing up hot chocolate for the three of them to enjoy. IF sat up straight looking at Neptune, "Is this about your amnesia again?" She asks. It was only a few months ago their adventures had ended, but there was memories that had never recovered. Neptune nodded her head and then lightly tapped it with a knuckle, "Yup, ain't got nothing for it in the ol' noggin!" She says as if proud, with a smile on her face.

IF sighed and rubbed her face before standing up, "Lets talk to Histoire. She can probably explain it better than me." The chunni adventurer lead the way for them, finding Historie in what was supposed to Neptune's office, organizing files. The book-fairy turned to them as they entered, "Why hello IF, how can I help you today?" "Aw come on Histy, don't just ignore me!" Neptune pleaded. "I will ignore you as long as you ignore your work." Histoire countered. But IF ignored that and plowed on, "Neptune doesn't know what Christmas is." She explains. And Histoire paused, before taking out a book off a shelf and handing it to Neptune.

"Christmas is a time for thanks, a time for giving, where you give presents to each other, you can read about it in this book." She explains. But Nep was already lost in her own little daydream, "Presents?!" Was the last thing they heard before she took off in a dust cloud, leaving a coughing Histoire and If behind looking at the Nep-shaped smoke. IF sighed, "This is going to be …. troublesome." Histoire sighed, "I'm going to prepare to run damage control."

-

Neptune happily strolled down the road of Lastation, making her way towards the Basilicom of that nation, intending to pay her fellow Goddess a visit. All along the streets there was green and red lights, snowmen and everyone was wearing these similar looking red and white outfits! The sight of it puzzled Neptune but she didn't dwell on it, plowing on into the Basilicom and making her way to Noire's room.

She promptly threw the door to the room open, with a loud cry of "CHRISTMAAAAAAS!" Which caused her fellow Goddess, Noire, to yelp in surprise and scatter her papers around. She blushed for a moment before she looked angry, "Neptune! What on earth are you doing?!" She demanded angrily. Neptune's response was to skip into the room, ignoring the scattered papers and said, "Well, I was told that Christmas is a time for presents! And so I'm here to collect my present!"

Noire to her great credit, managed to stop herself from yelling, and instead settled on sputtering like a broken car muffler about indignities and angry mutters. She took a deep breath before she sighed, "Neptune, I don't … have a present for you." Noire explained. To which Neptune cocked her head to the side confused, "But Histy said Christmas is all about giving presents. Why wouldn't you have prepared one?" She asked. Noire was left rubbing the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger, "I've been busy, okay? Look, just … just go …. please?" She asked, and then quickly got up to gather the papers that were scattered. Neptune frowned, she wanted to ask more questions, but she left without complaint, she could tell something was bothering Noire.

-

The next stop was Leanbox, it was decorated similarly to Lastation Neptune noticed, but she still didn't understand the significance of the decorations at all. Still, she pressed on making her way through the streets to the Basilicom, where she found the staff letting her in this time rather than just making her way past them. However, this time, what she found wasn't a Goddess working, but a Goddess playing. The Goddess Vert was a serious dedicated gamer, as shown by the fact she was in the middle of a seventy two hour raid alongside Ran-Ran.

Neptune just watched the two of them continue their efforts, and cleared her throats a few times, but Vert evidently took no notice, and Ran-Ran was too exhausted to. After a bit Neptune got close and poked Vert in the shoulder grumbling a bit as she went "Pooooooooooooke!". That actually seemingly got Vert's attention as she looked up from the game she was playing and smiled at Neptune.

"Oh, Neptune, sorry, there's a raid and all. What can I do for you? As long as it's quick." She quickly clarifies at the end. Neptune blinked a few times before holding out her hands, "Present please!" She 'helpfully explained'. And Vert was left staring at her, confused for a moment, before blinking. "Ohhh, is this about Christmas?" She asked, and Neptune nodded her head, "Yupperino! Histy said it's all about collecting presents, so here I am to collect mine!"

Vert sighed, "I would explain to you why that's wrong, but I'm afraid I just don't have the time, you'll have to ask Ran-Ran, I don't have a present for you, Neptune." She told her off quickly, and then the headphones were right back on, as she went back to playing the game rapidly, however when Neptune went to look to Ran-Ran to get an explanation she had fallen out of her chair and was snoring on the floor. With that Neptune could only frown and let herself out. She had one more stop to make before she could end her trip.

-

Lowee. The land of eternal winter in the first place, surely the inhabitants here were ready for her. With a scarf around her neck, Neptune journeyed forth, partaking in the Christmas spirit a bit by enjoying a hot chocolate which was offered to her for free as she made her way to the Basilicom. Once inside, she caught the attention of a certain maid-dressed secretary. Financier made her way over to Neptune, and they had a brief conversation, before she sent Neptune further inside to talk to the final Goddess.

Blanc was laying down on a large couch, her legs up in the air as she was reading when Neptune walked in, and didn't even give notice to the sound of the grand doors opening, continuing to read, until Neptune was right next to her with a wide grin, "Blanny Blan! You've got a present for me, right? You're already all wintery and stuff, so I figured if anyone got me a present it had to be you."

There was a long pause as Blanc didn't respond at all, then she flipped her page slowly with a simple statement of "Nope." to which Neptune blinked at, "Really? Even you didn't get me anything for Christmas? That's it?" Neptune frowned trying to keep the anger she was feeling out of her voice. Histy told her it was a time for gift giving, why did none of her friends get gifts for her?

"That's it. No excuses. I just didn't do it." She explained as she closed the book, sitting up straight on the couch. "Is that all? If you want I'll walk you back to your Basilicom." She offered. Neptune just sighed and stuffed her hands in her coat pockets, "Do as you please." She muttered before she trudged off, leaving with a shuffle in her step not caring if Blanc followed or not.

-

Neptune wasn't happy when she went back to the Basilicom, but she was more surprised to find all the lights were out when she got back. Did everyone go out and leave her behind? Was that was how her gift giving day was doomed to end? She sighed as she went in, and flicked on the lights on the wall. What she didn't expect was to be assaulted by a wave of colors, primarily red and green, but all sorts of colors, wrapped around a tree in the middle of the room, surrounded by all her friends, including the Goddesses minus Blanc, all of whom were holding wrapped presents.

"W-Whats going on?" Neptune asked, taking in the Christmas scene she didn't understand, looking between everyone for an explanation. After a moment Compa stepped forward, "It was my idea, we've been planning to surprise you for your first Christmas for a few weeks now since you didn't remember ever having one! Everyone's been so busy trying to hide the party from you. I also got you to pick presents for everyone else a few weeks ago when we were shopping." She pointed to a pile of presents labeled 'From Nep'.

Everyone had smiles on their faces, looking at the Goddess, and then from behind she was given a hug, which stuffed a present into her hands, "This is a special occasion." Blanc explained from her position. "I had to make sure you were getting back for the surprise party ..." She exhaled. "Merry Christmas, Neptune."

"Merry Christmas, Neptune!" Everyone echoed.

And then with a tear in her eye and a smile on her face, Neptune threw up her hands with delight as she proclaimed

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!"


End file.
